Nightmares
by Fezzes at 221b
Summary: Will and Nico have shared an apartment for months as strictly friends. Neither of them will admit their feelings but when Nico finds out about a part of Will's past, will he run? (Kind of AU, no Godly parents. Not much kissing either, I know I'm disappointed.)


"Wake up, Nico!" Trilled Will Solace, at half past six in the morning.

Nico Di Angelo grunted and huddled down in his bed, trying to bury his head under the pillow.

He hated his room-mate.

They had moved in together, due to being friends (only friends!) and single apartments were a mint. Nico's dad was determined that his son would not get everything handed to him on a silver platter. That being said, he was given a new car every year and a large check monthly.

Will Solace was a morning person. Nico was a wake-me-before-1PM-and-I-will-kill-you-brutally.

The covers were ripped off Nico's body, clad in only a black T-shirt and boxers. He yelped at the cold and reached for the covers without opening his eyes.

If he had, he would have seen Will staring at his legs and the small amount of his face that was visible.

He whimpered.

"How are you so happy?" he moaned, digging around the end of his bed with his feet trying to find the blanket he kept there for this very reason. Will held it with his duvet, laughing as he watched the boy in front of him.

"Because the day is better than the night. Always." Replied Will.

Nico finally cracked an eye to glare up at the blonde man above him, there was nothing he wanted more than to strangle him. Will grinned down at him, face barely visible over his duvet.

"Gimme coffee and I'll get up." he scowled. Will laughed and dropped the duvet back on Nico, who grunted a thanks, burrowing farther under it.

Within seconds, the smell of brewing coffee filled the apartment.

XXXxxxXXX

"No! Please! Stop, stop! I'll do anything! Don't touch her!"

Nico jerked himself awake, screams were echoing through the apartment.

They were coming from Will's room.

Nico leaped out of bed, guiding himself through the darkness.

If anyone was touching his Will he would kill them.

He ran through the darkened hallway and threw himself at Will's door. He stood in the darkness.

There was nobody in the room, except Will.

Nightmare.

Oh. Suddenly it made sense, how late Will went to bed, how early he got up. How he thought 'Day is better than the night. Always.'

How he was determined to be the happiest person in a room. To escape the darkness of his dreams.

He ran to Will's bed and threw himself on it, trying to restrain himself from hugging the older man.

"Will! Will! It's a dream!"

"No, Leave them. Don't touch him!"

He could've sworn he was protecting a 'her' before.

Will thrashed, tangled in his bed-sheets. Nico ripped them off, like Will had done to him many times before.

He reached for Will, grabbing his arm gently.

"Will!"

With a gasp, Will shot upright, sweat-soaked and tear-stained.

"Nico!" His voice cracked in the darkness and he leaned forward to grab the smaller man.

Nico froze but carefully hugged him back, aware of the tears dripping onto his hair and Will's shuddering body.

"It's okay. It's over."

Will sobbed into his hair, curled into Nico.

They didn't move, Nico watching the darkness around him and his friend.

When Will seemed to calm down slightly, Nico raised his head from where it had been on his chest.

"Are you okay?" although it was still dark, Nico could see how Will's face scrunched up.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. It's okay." Nico hugged him tighter, rubbing circles into his back.

"It, it was three years ago." Gulped Will, his eyes still closed. Nico looked up at him.

"A, a man broke into our house, w-while my parents were out. He found my sister's room, and... And took her. I begged with him to take me, to leave her alone."

He broke off, tears still trailing down his face. Nico reached up and wiped them away, Will leaning into the touch.

Will bit his lip, but carried on talking. "He stabbed me," Nico couldn't help it, he sucked in a shocked breath. "I passed out, when I woke up, lying in a pool of blood. And- and she was gone. I-I'm terrified someone else I love will leave... Y-you... Pl-please don't leave me."

Will broke down again, holding onto Nico like a lifeline.

"I won't leave you." he murmured, his lips falling on Will's head, brushing against the dandelion fluff.

"It's my fault." Wept Will, trembling. "I should've stopped him, now she's dead or worse."

They stayed like that for the rest of the night, Will crying and Nico helplessly comforting him.

Nico wanted nothing more than to see Will's smile again.


End file.
